Hunter's Knife
"The right tool for the right job." The Hunter's Knives are a series of seven knives created by Jim Bowie sometime around 1830. The knives are unique, in that they are heavily enchanted and were crafted in the old Dwarven method of metalforging, which is the cause of unique appearance. The knives have the power to kill most supernatural creatures if used properly. History The Hunter's Knives are thought to have been crafted sometime around the year 1830 (though some sources place it closer to 1833) by known hunter of the supernatural Jim Bowie. Bowie, who was famous for his career as a pioneer, soldier and land speculator, was a excellent hunter (considered one of the best of his time), who hunted with a group of hunters known as the Grey Riders; made up of Jim Bowie, Davy Crockett, Juan Riviera, Antoine le Croix, Hiram Bridges, Peter Foreman and riverman Tony Higgs. The seven came together after a particularly eventful Halloween in Little Rock in 1823 and hunted together on and off for years. Bowie was a known occultist, who often acted as the ritual expert of the group. Through unknown means, Bowie managed to find Dwarven steel as well as the resources to smelt it. Gathering the Grey Riders together in his workshop in Arkansas, Bowie crafted seven knives with the power to kill almost anything, using the blood of each of his partners in the forging rituals, and gave one to each of his partners. Present Day In the 185 years since their creation, four of the knives are lost: --Bowie's was lost shortly after his death at the Alamo. --Higgs' knife was thrown into the Mississippi with many of his other possessions after his death in 1855. --Foreman's knife was passed to his apprentice in 1852 and continued to be in use until sometime in the Second World War, where it was lost somewhere in Europe in 1944. --Le Croix's knife was destroyed in a Demon attack in 1967, melted in the hand of the one who wielded it. As for the other three: --The fate of Crockett's knife and Riviera's knife are unknown. --The knife of Hiram Bridges stayed in the family through the present day. Sometime around the 1950's, the Bridges family fell out of the Hunting life and the knife became a family heirloom. Its magical properties were rediscovered by Jonathan Bridges immediately prior to being accepted to the Hoffman Institute; it was used in an attack to kill a werewolf and Jonathan considered it his lucky knife, only finding out what it really was about a year later. Today, it is in the hands of Jonathan's stepdaughter, Erica Bridges and remains in regular use. Appearance The knives appear to be standard Bowie knives, but for the handles, which are ornate and carved from bone or wood. The blades are under heavy enchantments and forged from dwarven steel, giving them a unique sheen not unlike Damascus Steel. Each of the seven knives is unique in appearance. Qualities Usage The Hunter's Knives are created from Dwarven Steel, making them virtually indestructible. The steel of the dwarves is said to be able to cut through anything, even diamon. According to legend, Thor's mighty hammer Mjolnir was made of the same material. The knives' primary use is straightforward: to hunt supernatural creatures. Bowie made the blades using bits of iron, silver and powdered diamond, tempering it in Consecrated Water. Additionally, the knives have been enchanted with the Steelbark spell, giving the blade properties similar to wood, allowing them to kill vampires and other creatures vulnerable to wood. This incredible and extremely potent combination of metals and magic allow the knife to provide a killing blow to nearly every supernatural foe. Another potent ability is the blades' elemental magic; if spoken with intent, the knife's blade can become charged with elemental energy of fire, elemental cold, electricity or even acid. Weaknesses The primary flaw in the knife is that it has no effect against Outsiders, such as Demons or Angels. Yes, the elemental energy can maybe prove helpful, but overall, it is very inefficient against such creatures. Additionally such creatures can unmake the weapons, as was the case with the knife of Le Croix's knife: Hellfire is a potent vulnerability each knife possesses. THe Hunter's Blade, like almost everything else, can also be harmed and melted with a sufficient application of Dragonfire. Trivia --Of the seven knives, only one is known to be in use today. Category:Weapons Category:Magical Items